Training Season!
by XiaoWing
Summary: Kenichi was living through the brutal training like normal when a stranger with orange hair suddenly comes through the gate and asks for Shigure.
1. Chapter 1

Oneshot

It was a normal day at the dojo Ryouzanpaku. Kenichi was tutored like always and needed to endure hard training seasons when everyone suddenly stopped in their tracts and looked at the huge gate. Kenichi was curious and started to stare at it as well when it suddenly started to move. No ordinary person should be able to move it and so Kenichi was already shaken in fear. Maybe it was another master to challenge the dojo or it was someone that wanted to challenge him. The door moved as any normal door would move when pushed open. It didn't seem that he had any problems with pushing it open even thought the gate was quite heavy. What you could see next was a boy who was about his age with bright orange hair. A scowl was present on his face but Kenichi didn't feel any evil or anger behind it. The boy spotted him of all persons and came toward him. Kenichi was in the flight or fight mode already but tried to resist the urge to run away!

"Excuse me, do you know someone named" the orange haired boy looked at a piece of paper "Kousaka Shigure?" At that everyone looked up. It wasn't often that someone asked for her and it was a young boy at that. Normally there where only persons that wanted to challenge her and they were already pretty old.

"Yes Shigure lives here. What do you want from her?" Kenichi asked with a bit of curiosity.

"You will know when I talk to her. I don't want to say it two times." Kenichi nodded and left to get Shigure. It was reasonable to not want to repeat something. He arrived at her door and knocked.

"Shigure, are you in there? Someone wants to meet you and is waiting at the gates. Kenichi waited a few seconds and the door opened. Shigure came out and asked in her normal slow way: "Did…he…say…what…he…wanted?"

Kenichi shock his head and said: "He wanted to talk to you but he didn't say about what." She nodded and they both left for the gates. Kenichi was surprised when he saw that his masters had surrounded the boy and were talking to him casually. Most people would be nervous or more like scared, but the boy spoke to them as if they were the same size and the same age. He didn't seem to mind that they somehow had a weird aura around them. Kenichi noticed for the first time that the boy seemed to have a huge backpack with him. What might be in there?

"What…do…you…want?" Shigure asked standing almost next to him. Kenichi had probably screamed because he had been frightened by her sudden appearance but he only moved his head toward her and said:  
>"A friend of mine said that you would be able to teach me how to use a sword probably. I have a sword that was handed down in the family and I would like to be able to prober use it. Do you want t o see it?" Shigure nodded and everyone looked at his backpack with curious eyes. Ichigo grabbed into his backpack and pulled out a gigantic sword that didn't have any normal form. There also was no sheath around it, only some bandaged were wrapped as a self made sheath. Ichigo gave it to her carefully and she took it from him.<p>

"Have…you…ever…done…anything…with…this…sword!" Ichigo nodded and told her: "I have tried to use it and fight it with in the right way but my fighting style is based more on instincts than anything else. I wanted to use it right and not just based on instincts so I came to you." Ichigo told her. The others were interested. A fighting style almost only based on instincts. That was a very good and problematic fighting style.

Shigure nodded and looked at the sword. To be real she was fascinated. It was a beautiful sword even thought it got no guard or sheath. It also seemed that it was somehow made perfectly fitting the boy before her. It was also well taken care of. There weren't any scratches and other thing that would damage the sword. She really wanted to use it at least ones but it seemed that the boy seemed to have a strong connection with it and was already moving around uncomfortable. She gave it back to him and asked:

"What…is…your…name?" She looked him into the eyes, wondering if he would tell them his true name or of he would lie. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." There had been no lie and she nodded.

"I…will…teach…you!" Everyone was surprised. She had never helped any outsider so far and hadn't taken any direct disciple (she doesn't teach Kenichi with a few exceptions so he doesn't count!).

"Does…this…sword…have…a…name?" She suddenly asked. Ichigo looked a bit surprised at her but nodded. "It's called Zangetsu." He said it almost proudly and the sword suddenly seemed to shimmer but stopped right away again so Kenichi wasn't sure. The masters had however seen it and were now intensely staring at it.

"Come…with…me…we…will…train…in…the…backyard." Ichigo nodded and followed her. The other also followed, having already forgotten that Kenichi should be training right now. When they arrived Ichigo had already taken on a fighting stance. Shigure had said that she wanted to see his.

"You…have…quite…an…interesting…stance.I…have…never…seen…one…like…this…but…it…isn't…so…bad!" She said with an almost happy voice. Ichigo nodded and she took on a fighting stance as well. She told him that she wanted to test what he does first and so they should attack each other. He understood and nodded. The fight that happened next was gigantic. The boy was a genius when it came to the sword. He seemed to be able to parry every slash of Shigure's sword and Kenichi was surprised how elegant he could move the sword even thought it seemed to weight so much.

When they stopped Kenichi noticed that Ichigo seemed to be tired while Shigure didn't show any such signs. It seemed like she was still better in endurance.

"You are really great." Ichigo said out loud. "I would have been already dead with all the hits you would have landed at me!" Ichigo said while wiping of the sweat. Kenichi's eyes widened. He hadn't seen that Shigure had landed hits on him.

"You…are…pretty…good…yourself! I…haven't…met…such…a…young…man…that…was…able…to… use…his…sword…so…well!" She said looking a bit happy. "Since…when…have…you…started…to…use…this…sword?" She looked at him with a questioning look and he looked down at his fingers. He moved them like he was counting something and said: "I started to use it about a year and two months ago. It was hard to use it at first but I somehow managed." Now Kenichi was really staring at him. Did that mean that he was almost a master class after only a year and two months? That would be so mean. It seemed that his lack of talent really made it hard for him to quickly learn anything.

"Did…you…fight…with…someone…before?" Shigure asked and Ichigo nodded.

"I had some pretty weird problems and somehow the people started to just appear before me challenging me to a fight. One of them is really insane and he still runs after me every time he sees me, wanting a rematch. It was pretty much a live and death situation every time and I probably leaned quicker knowing that I wouldn't survive if I was beaten. So I think that I learned it more from instincts than anything else. I haven't killed anyone till now but I know that it will probably happen if they are stronger than me. I can't hold back in those cases or I am dead meat so I won't be able to spare their lives. That's why I came here to train!" Ichigo said truthfully. He didn't want to repeat the mistake with Ulquiorra even thought he had purified him instead of killing. The masters smiled at Ichigo after he had said why he wanted to learn and the elder came up to him.

"You are much more know ledged than I thought someone your age would be. You really have a good heart. If you want I would teach you too!" Ichigo smiled at him but shock his head.

"I need to concentrate on only one thing. I can't come here often because I will pretty far away." They nodded and Ichigo focused on Shigure again. They trained the whole day and when the masters had noticed Kenichi 'slaking' off, they restarted his training even harsher. It was late at night when Kenichi was finally allowed to stop and he only wanted to go to bed when he suddenly heard the clash of two swords. It couldn't be that Ichigo was still fighting Shigure right? Even thought he was sore his curiosity overweighed his tired body and he moved toward the backyard. What he saw surprised him. Ichigo was still fighting Shigure and the others had gathered around watching the fight.

"He really has improved greatly since they started!" commented Koetsuji. Kenichi really couldn't comment on his statement but his other master nodded.

"Is it because he has talent?" Kenichi asked a bit depressed about his own slowly process.

"No, I think it's because of his strong survival instincts. He also is very determined and doesn't want to hurt anyone. What he had said this morning was true. You can't hold back against an enemy that is stronger than yourself and you won't be able to always spare them if they are much stronger than you. Ichigo seemed to have realized that and so he has decided to become stronger and not kill anyone."

Kenichi nodded and looked in awe at Ichigo. He would become stronger too even if it was slower. He also didn't want to accidentally kill anyone. He didn't see it but his masters noticed his determined look and smiled. It seemed that that Kenichi had been influenced by Ichigo's principles. It seemed that Ichigo had also helped Kenichi with his training through a small influence.

They stopped when the sun was about to rise. Kenichi had been so focused on the battle that he hadn't noticed how the time had gone by. Ichigo stopped and stretched a bit. He bowed toward Shigure and said:

"Thank you Shigure-san. You really helped me a lot!" He looked up with a small smile. Shigure smiled back and said: "The…pleasure...was…on…my…side. Come…back…any…time!" Ichigo nodded and took a paper and a pencil out of his backpack after having put the sword inside. He wrote something down and said:

"If you ever come to Karakura town than come to this address. You are always welcome. I will also take you up on your offer. I will come and I hope you will be able to fight me again. It had been fun!" Ichigo said already turning and waving one last time, saying goodbye. He went to the gate and was gone.

"Today was interesting wouldn't you say?" Everyone around Akisame nodded. The boy had been quite interesting. Shigure was still staring at the address and Akisame moved next to her to look at it.

"It seemed like he wasn't lying about living far away." He said while tugging on his mustache a bit. The others looked at it also and smiled. Kenichi was staring with wide eyes and an open mouth at it. He lived almost at the other side of Japan (don't know if that is true but let's just say it's true).

* * *

><p>Ichigo himself was pretty happy about the outcome of today's training. He had really learned much from her.<p>

"_**Aibou, it's seemed that it was a good idea to come here nee?"**_ Ichigo nodded and smiled a bit. He would surely come again. It had been fun!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

If you want me to I can continue it. Please tell me your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Moving house!**

The winter war had been over. Ichigo had only lost his powers temporally. It suddenly had started to grow at an immense rate two months after the winter war and Urahara had told him that it was because he was still a human. Human beings had potential to grow stronger that dead souls hadn't and since he still had a human body he also had the potential to still grow. He had left his body many times and so it had started reacting to that. It tried to balance the sudden loose of reiatsu when the soul left with creating its own reiatsu. When Ichigo went into his body again after he had left before, his reiatsu mixed with the reiatsu that the body had created and he became stronger. Now that he had left his body so often the body didn't stop the producing of reiatsu anymore and even if he stayed in his body it didn't stop fully. Since then he had stayed in it but the reiatsu still slowly grew even thought it had been slowed down a bit.

When he had learned that it would grow till he died he almost fainted. How much would he possess till then? Who would be affected to it? He had soon noticed that the hollows were starting to get attracted to him and soon even Gotai 13 had told him that he would need to leave if it grew any more. There were already too many aware human beings that had been created through the affection of his powers.

The time, he had feared the most had come. He had needed to leave. He had been told that he would be able to stay in another city for about five years till he needed to move again. Ichigo already had known that it was calculated from his current reiatsu level that he had at that time so he probably would need to leave sooner. At the beginning he really didn't know where he should go till he remembered about the woman and the training season he had with her. It would be nice to see and train with her again and he didn't have any other city he wanted to go to anyway. It had been a few months since he had been there. He had visited them just after he had gotten his full power back. He still hadn't known then, that it would continue to grow. He had trained with Urahara, also learning how to shunpo and summon Zangetsu in his human body. Urahara had told him to train with a sword master to improve his Zanjutsu and Ichigo had agreed. He had searched for a dojo when he had found an article about the dojo with the hard name and its sword master. It had been worth a try and so he had gone there.

Ichigo had made up his mind and had told his dad, after he had kicked him into the face that he would go there. Isshin had agreed after he had run to the poster and cried that this son didn't love him anymore and was going to move. It had been hard to tell the twins that he was moving away but they had somehow accepted it after he had promised that he would visit as often as he could.

* * *

><p>A few days later he had finally arrived and thanks to the sou-taicho an apartement had already been prepared for him. He had learned that he had earned money killing the hollows as substitute and that he could also use the money in the human world. When he had seen how much he had earned he had almost fainted from what he had seen. It seemed that killing two espadas did bring you much, very much. With that he could pay his apartment and a few other thinks he needed in order to live comfortable.<p>

Today would be his first day of school and he had decided that he would visit the dojo after school. His first day hadn't started so good. He had woken up with an angry Kon on his face and when he had left to go to school he had lost his way. It was when he saw a girl with the same uniform that he thought he was saved. He asked her if she knew the way to school but she didn't hear it. He asked again but she still didn't answer. It was when he run up behind her and grabbed her shoulder when she finally reacted. She was about to grib his arm when he quickly drew it back, making her grab only air. She turned around looked surprised at him when he said:

"Do you know the way to school? I lost my way since it's my fist day of school!" He said having the normal look on his face. She looked closer at him somehow having the feeling that she had seen him before. She brushed it off after a while and nodded.

"Come with me, I will lead the way!" She said and he nodded. They were right in time and Ichigo went to the headmaster's office while the girl went to her class. He knocked on the door and was soon told to enter. Ichigo looked at the man before him and noticed that he was already judging him.

The headmaster was sure that he got another delinquent but what stood on the papers before him made him almost raise an eyebrow in question. This boy before him was supreme in school and was under the fifty best in his last one. He also finally noticed that the orange hair color the boy was natural. The scowl also didn't seem to be directed toward anyone. He nodded, having decided that the boy was alright and gave his normal speech that he would give any transfer student.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was led toward his new class. The headmaster called the teacher out and Ichigo could pretty much guess that he would hate this teacher. He had a creepy smile on that almost seems to scream that it was totally fake and that he wasn't feeling happy at all. The teacher looked at him and smiled even more, opening his eyes a bit and Ichigo just looked straight back into his eyes. The teacher shook his hand and let Ichigo enter the class. Ichigo quickly introduced himself, telling, after the classmates had ask, that his hair color was natural and that his name was not 'strawberry' and sat down. He was happy that he had gotten a seat at the window and through his good mood he didn't have any problems today. His teacher looked angrily at him many times and Ichigo knew that he annoyed the teacher with his good mood, so his good mood increased. It was when the bell rung for dinner that he took his bento and left for the roof. He climbed the steel ladder to the very top and sat down, starting to enjoy the wind and view he got from there. He ate his foot slowly enjoying it, till he noticed an alien like creature coming through the door and climbing up the stairs. It seemed to be human enough so he didn't go into defensive. The boy (?) looked at him almost disappointed and was about to move down the ladder again when antenna suddenly came out of his head and pointed into his direction. He came the ladder up again and was about to ask Ichigo something when the bell rung. Ichigo somehow had the foreboding that he wouldn't get away from the alien boy so he shunpoed down to the door and went through it.<p>

Niishima could only watch how the boy reacted to the bell and suddenly just disappeared. He heard the moving of the door and looked down seeing only the shadow of the boy that soon also disappeared. He was confused. How had the boy just disappeared? He really wanted to know but there was something else he really wanted to know more. Was he enemy or ally and if ally then how to make him join Shimpaku Rengou. Ichigo lived through the second half of school and was about to go when he was suddenly surrounded by bullies. Ichigo wondered how they were able to find him so fast and sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to take care of those little fries. He had better things to do. He looked around and noticed that everyone, expect the bullies themselves were looking away and decided he could use a quick shunpo to get out of here. He was stopped thought when someone shouted:

"Can't you stop bulling others already Daimonji?" Someone asked and Ichigo turned toward the voice. He had seen this boy somewhere before but he really wasn't sure. He just couldn't remember about faces and names. The bullies soon run away after having noticed his presence and the boy looked at him. After having spotted him, the boy's eyes widened. Ichigo noticed the girl next to the boy. She had been the one that had brought him here.

"Ah, you are the girl that brought me here. I still haven't thanked you so 'thanks'!" The girl nodded happily and said:

"My name is Miu, by the way and next to me is Kenichi." Ichigo nodded and said:

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." He said and before he could say anything else she asked:

"How was your first school day?" He looked at her and said: "Pretty good but what is up with…Kenichi? He seemed to be petrified." She turned around and noticed it too. She shook her head and said she didn't know. Ichigo and Miu waited for him to snap out of it and he eventual did.

"You are the one that came to train with Shigure a few months ago!" He almost yelled and Ichigo winced and nodded. This boy had a loud voice. He also finally knew the name of the woman he trained with again. He had totally forgotten how she had been called. He also now remembered the boy he had seen that day.

"So you are the boy that was there that day!" He said almost sounding surprised. "I want to visit the dojo to say 'hi' to Shigure. Could you bring me there? I still am not really familiar around here." Kenichi nodded and with Miu they went toward the dojo. He tried to remember the way he had gone to get there and it was pretty easy because they almost needed to go straight ahead.

Kenichi opened the door and it almost looked like he stood before a wall after having gone through the door. It surprised Kenichi and Miu that all the masters had already gathered behind the gate but Ichigo probably knew why. Those masters were able to sense presences and he had a quite strong one.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all again." Ichigo said while looking at them. They smiled at him and nodded.

"It is also nice to meet you again!" said the elder "What does your visit mean? Is it for a training season with Shigure again?" He asked curious but Ichigo shook his head while saying:

"No, I am living near here from now on and I just wanted to say hi. I don't have anything against a training day with Shigure thought" he looked to Shigure "do you have time?" He asked really hoping that she had. It had been fun to fight with her. It had been the first time where he had fun in a fight and it had been great. Even Shiro had been happy and wanted to have a fight with Shigure again.

Shigure nodded and Shiro immediately started to whine that he wanted to fight. Ichigo took a deep breath and said:

"Shigure, my other me wants to fight you. You could say that I have two different personalities and he winces that he wants to fight you too and that it is not far that I am the only one that get's a good fight."  
>The masters looked surprised but mostly curious at him again while Shigure said:<br>"I…don't…have…a…problem…with…it." She said and he smiled a bit at her.

"Thanks Shigure-san, but be careful, he is a bit vulgar and also very dangerous. You will know right away when it isn't me thought." Shigure nodded and Ichigo closed his eyes. He opened them seconds later and they saw what he meant. His eyes had turned gold with only little bits of his previous brown color.

"King lets my fight at last. I thought I would be stuck in their forever." Shiro opened the bag that Ichigo had put the materialized Zangetsu in and pulled it out. He had taken it with him as a preparation if he might fight with Shigure. Kenichi really asked himself how a person could have changed so much. The Ichigo before had always worn a scowl on his face but this Ichigo was grinning like he was insane. The other Ichigo lifted his sword and said:

"It is nice to meet you Shigure-san. I am Shiro!" Without waiting for a response Shiro attacked and the masters noticed that Ichigo body seemed to have gotten stronger. The fight began but soon stopped when they noticed that the sun had already gone down. Ichigo didn't want to oversleep so he told Shiro to stop, promising him he would be allowed to fight again and left after having said goodbye.

"It is quiet in interesting boy, don't you think so elder?" asked Akisame while rubbing his chin a bit.

"Yes, yes he is quiet a unique character. Normally the persons are not afar of the fact that they have a second personality and they definitively can't communicate with them. He also is very strong but lacks the fine training. We could make a fine disciple and I think he would be willing to go through training now. " The others started to smile and Kenichi already clapped his hands together, hoping that Ichigo would survive.

* * *

><p>Do you like it?<p>

I decided to continue this story. I hope I reached you expecting.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ichigo woke up and went to school. He felt himself being watched. He still sucked at reiatsu finding and controlling so he didn't know if someone was really watching him or not, but he trusted his gut feeling and was careful. He arrived at school without troubles and sighed in relieve. He didn't want to have trouble since this only was his second day. He went toward his class when he had that feeling again and turned around. He noticed a quick movement in the corner of his eyes and saw a bit of black hair disappearing behind the corner. He stared at it for a moment, waiting for the person to maybe come out again but shrugged it off after his patience ran out and went into the classroom. He sat down and closed his eyes. He sat down and closed his eyes. The girls seemed to have the feeling to better let him be because they didn't surround him like yesterday. Ichigo opened his eyes again when the teacher came in and started the lesson. He tried to listen but his body suddenly reacted to something else and he became tense. A feeling of coming dread would be the right description of it. Something was in the air and he could feel it. He really wanted to just storm out of the classroom and look for the source but he didn't want to have the teacher on him again. So he waited and let his body slowly relax. It was seconds later that the door was pushed open and someone almost shouted out:  
>"There is someone at the gate that is looking for Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo looked at the shivering boy confused. It wasn't normal for a student to be scared when someone asked them to get a person. It was somehow as if his feeling of dread was proved to be right. He needed to see for himself. Ichigo looked at the teacher and she nodded toward him, giving him approval to leave. Even thought it looked like he was walking normal and completely relaxed that was not the case. He was totally tense and in a defensive position with every step he took. He arrived at the gates but no one was there. He looked around and suddenly felt a dark aura behind him.<p>

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" A giant that had suddenly appeared behind him asked. Ichigo looked at him suspicious. He looked a bit like the masters at the dojo from his body built. Ichigo knew that he wouldn't survive in a fight with a master, since he was still in his human body and couldn't leave it. Going out of his body meant to shorten the time he was able to stay here. It would have been a fight or flight situation, if his mind hadn't somehow reassured him that this person before him wasn't a master. The feeling of dread didn't disappear but the source didn't seem to be this man. "Who are you to want to know?" Ichigo asked already trying to gain distance and distracting the master with talk.

"I am a member of Yami. We have been watching you for some time know and have decided to take you as a disciple." He said it like he had been reading it out of a book. Ichigo just stared at him before he said:

"I don't want to!" Ichigo said shortly and wanted to go away but still didn't. He knew that it was bad to leave his back unprotected.

"You don't have a say in this matter. We don't give you a choice." Ichigo went into defense position after the man had said that. He knew that if he didn't go willingly he would be knocked out to easier transport. The giant attacked and Ichigo tried to dodge every attack without using shunpo. It wouldn't be a good idea to make them even more attentive than before. He hit the man in the neck and guts a few teams while dodging the attacks but nothing seemed to work. It was like he didn't feel any pain at all. Ichigo almost growled in frustration but stopped and thought about putting a bit reiatsu into his arm. When he was in a good position he punched and the giant flew away. He had put to much into the hit and now not only was the giant unconscious, Ichigo also had a broken arm. He cursed his luck and stared the giant. Ichigo went to the infirmary that an unconscious man was laying in front of the gates. After he had done that, he excused himself, showing his arm as to answer the reason why and was about to leave when Kenichi and Miu were running toward him. They looked at him questionable.

"Why are you leaving?" Kenichi asked confused but also curious.

"I need to go to the hospital. I have a broken arm." He said looking them into the eyes as if it was nothing at it happened often enough to accept as normal.

"Why do you have a broken arm?" Miu asked curious without much worry. Ichigo opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by Kenichi who said:

"Let's ask him later Miu. He needs to see a doctor right now. We should bring him to master Akisame." Kenichi said while looking at Ichigo's arm with worry. Miu nodded and they soon arrived at the dojo. Ichigo was brought in and Kenichi called out for Akisame that soon arrived.

"What brings you here so soon? I thought that you all have class right now." Kenichi rubbed his a bit sheepishly and responded:

"We brought Ichigo here when we heard that he has a broken arm." Akisame nodded and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo understood what Akisame wanted from him and stretched out his left arm, wincing a bit at the pain of doing so. He looked at it closely before asking:

"How did this happen?" Ichigo looked at him and responded: "I was called out of class by some stranger at the gates. He wanted to drag me away so we fought. I put too much power into my last punch because the others had been ineffective and it broke in the progress. " Akisame looked at him while rubbing his chin.

"Did he say who he was and what he wanted?" Ichigo nodded.

"He was from an organization named Y-Yo-Ye-Yami and said that they had been watching me for some time now. He also said something about becoming their disciple or so. I didn't want to and he said I didn't have a choice. He attacked me but I could beat him." Now everyone was staring at him.

"Did he really say he was from Yami?" Kenichi asked a bit shocked and scared. Ichigo nodded and scowled.

"I don't know what that organization is about but he was some member and probably had been ordered to bring me to them." Ichigo really thought about the situation for the first time. He got a déjà-vu feeling from all of this. He always seemed to be a magnet if it was about problems. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice that Akisame was already working on his arm. His arm was finished threatened when he came out of his mussing again. He looked at his arm and said without thinking:

"You are a pretty good doctor." Ichigo knew what a doctor needed to be able to do and Akisame had done the wrapping good and quickly. Akisame smiled at him and said:

"Or course. I wouldn't be a doctor if I couldn't do at least this much, but let me ask you. How do you know at first sight if I have done a good or bad job?" Ichigo looked at him and said:

"My dad has a clinic of his own and I have always helped out. He is a bit of a nutcase but he is a good doctor." Akisame nodded in understanding. It would be dangerous to leave the boy alone with this kind of injury and Yami on his trail.

"Why don't you stay here for the day? It would be too dangerous for you right now to go out and the wound heals better if you don't move.

Ichigo was about to protest but stopped and scowled deeply. Even thought he didn't like the idea, Akisame was right. He was saver here than anywhere else and his arm needed rest. He sighed and nodded looking at the floor in defeat. Akisame smiled at him and then the others.

"Don't you still have school?" He asked it a bit of demanding even thought it had been a question. They quickly nodded they heads and run out. Ichigo sat down in a corner and closed his eyes. He noticed the fatigue he still had because of yesterdays training with Shigure and yawned. It wasn't long before he fell into a light sleep.

It was then that the masters were all called together by Akisame. They sat down at the table and Akisame started to talk.

"I called you concerning a matter with Ichigo." Akisame didn't talk around the bush. "Ichigo was attacked by a member of Yami today, who had been ordered to bring Ichigo to them. They seemed to have noticed him and want to make him their disciple. Ichigo won against the member but broke his arm in the progress, punching to hard." They looked at him surprised. It wasn't normal for a person to be able to punch harder than his body could handle. The body slowly adjusted to the strength and would get stronger to withstand the force that was created through the punch. If the body couldn't withstand it than that meant that the boy had more strength then the body could handle.

"How do you know of that incident?" Kensei Ma asked, while trying to take a few pictures of Shigure.

"He is here right now. Kenichi and Miu brought him here because of his broken arm. I looked at it myself and that surely isn't a fracture that was created through someone else." The other nodded and Akisame asked before anyone else could say anything.

"What are we going to do? Does anyone have a suggestion?" They all seemed to be in deep thought when they noticed someone coming into the room. They looked into the direction of the presence and noticed golden eyes staring at him.

"I have one!" Shiro said.

"It isn't nice to eavesdrop Shiro." Akisame said while Sakaki suddenly shouted:

"Let's just hear what the brat has to say. Let's hear your suggestion." Akisame glared at him, hating to be interrupted, but didn't do anything this time. He wanted to hear the suggestion as well.

"Why don't you train him to become stronger? If he is strong enough he would be able to protect himself. You only need to give him a good motivation and will learn in no time." The grin that had slowly spread over Shiro's face grew even more when he saw the masters consider it.

"I want to know something Shiro." The hollow concentrated at the old man that sat among the masters. "What has happened to Ichigo that he seemed to have grown up so quickly?" The smile widened a bit more and Shiro said a bit too happily for their liking: "I won't tell you. If you want any answers, you need to ask Ichigo himself." With that the golden eyes suddenly turned to their honey brown color and blinked.

Ichigo looked around confused. Why was he suddenly standing here? The masters noticed that and smiled.

"Why am I here?" Ichigo asked without getting an answer.

"What did you do before suddenly noticing that you were here?" Kensei Ma asked and Ichigo focused on him before trying to surprise a yawn.

"I think that I fell asleep." He said truthfully and still confused. They nodded and the elder asked:

"Why did you become stronger Ichigo?" Ichigo looked at them confused before answering:

"I became stronger to protect my family and nakamas. I never really wanted power itself but I needed it in order to protect them." The masters smiled and looked at each other. They seemed to have come to a silence agreement because they all nodded and Akisame stood up. Ichigo got another feeling of dread coming right toward them and was about to run away when Akisame sat in on his shoulder and said:

"We have decided to make you our disciple like Kenichi. Aren't you happy?" Ichigo was about to scream. He just wanted a normal life (as normal as his could ever get) and suddenly he was pulled into another mess. When he heard his hollow chuckle he knew who had done this to him.

'You did this, didn't you?' He saw a mental image of his hollow looking innocently at him, it didn't fit him at all and when he heard the happy voice that said: _**'Nope'**_ He was sure that Shiro had done this to him.

'I hate you!' He thought and saw his hollow grin.

'_**I love you too, aibou!'**_ Shiro said cheerfully and Ichigo cut the mental link. He looked defeated at the floor and the only thing that went to his head where the words: 'Adieu you normal life and hello to the next crazy part of my life that awaits me."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Hope it reached your expections


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ichigo was on the edge. He was angry, annoyed and stressed. It had been a few days since he had become a forced disciple. It had been hell itself and he finally understood why Kenichi seemed to be so stressed these days. It was about the same level of training that Urahara had done with him. It had been brutal and almost life threatened but Ichigo had survived. He had lived through worse. It also wasn't the training that made him annoyed and angry. It was the person that tried to follow him around and was miserable failing in doing it secretly. Ichigo noticed the stares that he got from him all the times and remembered the one time in school where he had felt someone stare at him like that. He was probably the same one but now he had gotten careless since he most likely thought that Ichigo didn't notice him. Ichigo was before the school gates when he shunpoed behind the person and grabbed him by the collar.

Ichigo looked at the being before him and wondered if it was really human. He didn't notice how he voiced his question out loud: "alien?" The boy, it was definitive one smiled at him and started to talk.

"Kurosaki Ichigo are you willing to join Shimpaku Rengou?" Ichigo just looked at him and let him go, after having confirmed that the being before him wasn't aggressive or threatening in the least.

"What's the Shi something thing?" Ichigo asked with a confused look in Niishima's direction. Niishima didn't see the look he got thought, since Ichigo had his scowl plastered on his face like always. Ichigo didn't even give Niishima time to answer before he asked: "Were you following me the whole time because you wanted to ask that question?" Niishima shook his head and said:

Niishima looked shocked for a minute before he quickly regained his composure and said: "Yes and no. I wanted to see if my guess is right. You are a material artist, or am I wrong?" Ichigo thought about it for a bit. Theoretical he wasn't a material artist, since he didn't really have a master till a few days ago and he wasn't really interested in material arts. He sighed and nodded his head. He was one now, even thought he had only started a few days ago. Niishima smiled devilish looking like he was in his own little world and nodded his head in self praise and satisfaction. He had been right like always. His information was never wrong.

Ichigo just waited for him to come out of this weird and satisfied looking state of mind. After a few minutes he decided to leave, since it didn't look like he would get out of this state anytime soon. It was about half an hour later that he finally snapped out of it. The bell was about to ring since the lesson was almost over. Niishima pondered how he would get Ichigo to answer him since Ichigo had left without answering his question. Still Niishima was sure, he would get Ichigo to join!

Ichigo sat in class and hoped that time would move faster. He was tired and he really just wanted to go home. The masters had pushed him to the extreme and Ichigo slowly doze off to sleep after having closed his eyes. If only it hadn't been for the bell, that had decided to ring at the moment. He opened his eyes again and tried to stand up. It was somehow harder since he felt a weight on his back. He opened his eyes and looked at the object that had caused his discomfort. His eyes caught the alien boy that was, for better use of words lying on him. Ichigo waited for him to go away, disappear or even disintegrated but nothing happened and the weight reminded on his back.

"Can you get of me?" He finally asked angrily. Could that boy not see that he was tired? The boy smiled at him and finally moved away.

"Have you considered joining?" Ichigo looked at him and thought back what the boy had asked in the first place.

"I don't even know anything about the club that you want me to join." The alien smiled at him (when does he not smile?) and answered: "You could say that it is a club for material artist!" Ichigo answered directly after having heard that. He didn't need any more problems and material arts. "No thanks!" Ichigo stood up from his seat and left, leaving an already scheming Niishima behind, that already created a plan to make him join. He needed background information for that thought. Blackmail was the easiest method after all.

* * *

><p>Niishima had gathered all information that he could, but there didn't seem to be any dislikes or likes that he could use against Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo had two sisters and a father. His mother had died in a mysterious dead. Niishima never used other people as blackmail even thought that was very effective. He had pride as well and only scum would do that.<p>

Ichigo seemed to have a weird group of friends. They were very different and Niishima was surprised to see them together. Ichigo seemed to have been the leader for better use of words. In the last year his attendands in school suddenly dropped but he still stayed in the best fifths of the school. Then he suddenly moved here without a real reason. Niishima would need to find that still missing reason. Ichigo was a very interesting person.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wandered around a bit. He didn't want to go to the dojo directly. He was in a bit of depressive mood. Niishima had remembered him of his friends when he suddenly appeared before him in school. He missed everyone in school and now he wished that he had lost all his powers. Of course he was happy to have Zangetsu and even Shiro back but that still didn't mean that he wanted to leave all of them behind. He remembered how his sisters had cried. Even Karin had cried and said that he shouldn't leave. It had been so hard for Ichigo.<p>

He went around a corner when he suddenly stopped. He looked around having felt another presence following him. One was from Niishima but he knew that already. Niishima had followed him around since school. The other was dangerous. It's aura was dark and it had killer intent. Ichigo looked in Niishima's direction. He knew that Niishima was the brain and not the strength. He wouldn't be able to defend himself from the attacks.

Ichigo turned around and went around the corner again. He crouched down to Niishima that was shocked at his appearance and said:

"You need to run away from here. I know you have been following me all day but it could get dangerous now." Niishima nodded a bit dumbstruck. Ichigo seemed to care for his wellbeing.

Ichigo stood up again and Niishima followed the example. They moved into a different direction as fast as they could go. At first it didn't follow but Ichigo didn't slow down. He had noticed that Niishima was a very good runner. They were pretty far away already when the thing started to move in their direction. At first it moved slowly and then more and more quickly. Was that thing really human? It moved at least as fast as him in shinigami form. It was then that he told Niishima to run into a different direction and he obeyed. It was too dangerous for Niishima to stay with him. Ichigo still run further away but the thing was closing in. It was a few minutes later that it caught up. Ichigo looked at it with shock. It looked human enough to count as one but how did it move so fast? Ichigo got into a fighting position and didn't wait for the human to make a move. He attacked, since he knew that the best defense was offense and that he needed to finish him soon or he would be the one to lie on the ground. He materialized Zangetsu, not caring if that was weird or not and attacked with full force. The human being seemed to be shocked at first before it reacted. It was too late since Ichigo had cut it. Ichigo didn't wait for it to fight back since he would be probably dead than and attacked with quick swords strikes. The person before him was bleeding profoundly but it didn't seem to mind. The grin that it had reminded Ichigo of Kenpachi and those enemies were the worse to fight. He only hoped that he would win before this monster (it wasn't a human anymore when he categorized it the same as Kenpachi) started to attack seriously. Kenpachi2 (Ichigo started to call this monster) had started to smile brighter and slowly started to attack back. Ichigo noticed the brute strength that Kenpachi2 used and that he was more and more pushed back. He was about to give up when he saw a small girl in his vision. It looked at them with fearful eyes and Kenpachi2 Also noticed her. He smiled and Ichigo could see how he licked his lips. That was all that Ichigo needed to strengthen his resolve. He pushed Kenpachi2 back and his eyes started to glow blue even thought he didn't let his reiatsu flow out. Kenpachi2 looked surprised when Ichigo suddenly started to push him back and started to attack him with seemingly new found power. The cuts that Kenpachi suddenly received were deeper and bigger. Kenpachi2 smiled insanely and started to fight back. Ichigo got his far share of cuts and soon the whole ground was overflowed with their blood. The last strike from Ichigo was then enough to finally bring Kenpachi2 down. He stood like a statue in all his bloody glory there. Not really having anymore strength to move or even talk. He let Zangetsu disappear and slowly moved toward the girl that he still remembered was there.

"Are you alright?" He asked after having crouched down before her. She nodded with wide eyes.

"You should go to your mother. She is probably worried about you." The girl nodded again but still didn't seem to move. Ichigo smiled at her even thought his vision was already fading from blood lose. The girl smiled back and asked:

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo only nodded when the small girl asked. He hadn't understood the sentences fully but it had been enough for him to gasp the meaning. "It does!"

"Can I do something for you?" Ichigo really didn't understand a word anymore. He was so tired and slowly began to close his eyes. His conscious slowly faded away and he didn't notice what happen around him anymore.

The girl didn't move away. She still stood before the bloody Ichigo that was crouched down before her. She became scared when he didn't answer or move. She touched his body and shook him a bit but nothing happened. She was scared and was already crying. She didn't know what to do and so she yelled out for help. It was loud and the masters heard it with their distinct senses. They started to move into that direction of the yell while at the same time the group of Shimpaku Rengou had almost arrived there as well. Niishima had called for help, since a 'comrade' was in danger. They arrived at the same time as the masters and were horrified at the sight before them. A pool of blood having gathered on the street with one man laying in it and probably dead and with a young man crouching before a crying girl who was hugging him, also losing blood and seemingly dead.

"Girl did you see what happened?" The elder asked her and she stopped crying and looked at him. She nodded but didn't let Ichigo go out of her grip. Only when Akisame and Kensei move to help him did she let him go. She had focused on Ichigo again when the elder asked her: "Can you tell us what happened?" She nodded and everyone started to listen intensely.

"That onii-chan seemed to be in a hurry when that bad man suddenly stopped him after having appeared out of nowhere. A sword suddenly appeared in onii-chan hand and he attacked the man. This bad man suddenly started to smile like crazy and onii-chan was slowly pushed back. He spotted me and the bad man also, but when the bad man licked his lips while looking at me the onii-chan's eyes started to glow blue and he started to push back. They soon cut each other everywhere and the blood started to spread. The bad man was the first to fall when onii-chan slowly came to me and crouched before me. He asked me if I am alright and I nodded. When I asked him if it hurt he nodded and answered with yes. His eyes slowly closed and when I asked him if I could somehow help him he had closed his eyes fully and didn't move anymore." She had started to cry at the last part. It was heart wrenching to see a small girl cry like that but they didn't know what to do.

It was Ichigo himself who stopped the girl's tears. He had regained conscious through the crying and had moved his hand to wipe away the tears. The girl stopped crying and took his hand into hers.

"How bad is it?" He suddenly asked the two doctors that were treating him. His masters looked at each other before saying:

"You have many deep cuts and one that even reaches your heart. I would say that a normal human would have died by now!" Ichigo nodded and was for the first time happy that he wasn't 'normal'.

"How is Kenpachi2?" Ichigo asked with a worried look toward the man on the ground. They all looked at him surprised but Akisame moved toward him and checked.

"He is still alive but he needs immediate treatment." Ichigo nodded. "Can you treat him?" Akisame nodded and without question started to operate on him. Ichigo looked down at himself. He concentrated on his wounds and everyone could see how bone white substance came out of the wounds and closed them. The all stared in wonder at it till Kenichi asked not being able to hold his curious back anymore.

"What is that?" Ichigo thought about it for a bit. Should he answer? He decided that they would find out someday anyway so he answered:

"It is a substance that my body creates to close wounds. It is a bit like the red blood cells but much more effectively. The wounds soon will be closed." They all stared at his wounds or more like the white bone like substance in disbelieve. It was a minute later that the white substance broke off and left healthy skin behind. There wasn't anything left, not even a scar that would have shown that he had been cut there. Ichigo became sleepy. He was very tired after having self regenerated himself and having fought like that in his human body. He slowly laid his head back down and fell asleep. He didn't notice how everyone stared at him in disbelieve. He also didn't notice how he and kenpachi2 were carried back to the dojo. The little girl had followed him till there before Apachai rought her back home.

It was a day later that he awakened again, or more like Shiro taking control of his body and wakening up. Shiro looked around and noticed the stares that he got from the masters. He smiled and lay down again. He wouldn't do Ichigo the favor to answer all their questions. That he would leave to Ichigo.

* * *

><p>I changed this chapter since I didn't like the first one.<p>

Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

I have changed chapter 4!

Please read it before you start with chapter 5.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Ichigo awoke one day later. He was still very tired but he was fully healed and didn't have any lasting pain. His masters and the Shinpaku Rengou were around him staring at his face.

"We would like to have some answers!" One of them said and Ichigo sighed.

"I don't like to talk about it." He said while looking down. It wasn't the best memories of them all. "…but if you still want some answers, I will answer them as best as I can." They nodded and started to ask.

"What was that power that you have?" Ichigo grimaced a bit at that. How would he be able to answer that? "It is an ability that I got when Shiro became part of my soul!" Ichigo said for lack of better words.

"What is Shiro?" That wasn't such a hard question, but he would need to tell them about hollows and that was forbidden.

"He is a demon that was born from my soul when I had a death experience. We had problems at first and still have now but it got better. The more I accepted him, the more I gained powers from him." The all stared at him with wide eyes. Things like demons didn't exist, right? They let it be for now and moved on to the next question.

"What is your sword? The girl told us that it suddenly appeared in your hand." Ichigo didn't regret materializing Zangetsu at all. He would have surely died if he hadn't.

"He is also a part of my soul. I can materialize him wherever I want to but I was a part of my soul right from the start. You could say that he is the protector of my mind. Everyone has one but mostly can't summon him till after they have died." They nodded and the elder had noticed something interesting but didn't state it out loud.

"What was that white substance that you used?" Ichigo sighed. He should have said that while talking about Shiro.

"It is one of Shiro's abilities that I have gained." He hoped that the questioning was over soon but his prayers were overheard.

"Why did your eyes shimmer blue?" It was probably the last question. At least Ichigo hoped it was.

"My eyes glow blue because I used a bit of my powers that I have sealed to strengthening my body." Ichigo noticed too late that he had created another question with his answer. He cursed himself.

"What do you mean with power?" Ichigo sighed. He needed to be careful with his answers.

"You could call it life energy. Every living being has it but some more and some less. There are a few people that can control it and use it to their likening. I am one of them but mine is too big. It would have lasting effects on my surroundings and the humans that are near me. I needed to move because of that. Humans use it unconsciously when they are in danger or feel the need to protect something important. The closer you are to your death the more you use it." They nodded a bit shocked. Most of them remembered an incident where they were close to death and suddenly felt a source of power that gave them enough strength to survive.

Ichigo sighed in relieve when it seem that their curiousness had been stilled and that he was allowed to sleep a bit more. He was still very tired and needed rest to fully heal. There weren't always just scares on the outside. There were some that could only heal with time that were in the inside. He then remembered about the other person.

"How is Kenpachi2?" He asked getting the attention of everyone on the room.

"He is alright but why are you so worried about him? He attacked you didn't he?" Akisame asked, but Ichigo knew his answer to that.

"He remains me of a friend that I have back at home. He is brutal and an insane man that has the same smile as him. He always tries to have a rematch with me and I run away. It's a weird friendship that we have but it is one. They feel alike and so I call him Kenpachi2!" They nodded in understanding and didn't ask anymore. Ichigo, relieved that Kenpachi2 would life, started to close his eyes and fall into a blissful sleep.

The others around him were deep in thoughts. Niishima was already planning his next steps while the other wondered what they would do with such power and if it was strong. The masters had other ideas but Ichigo was blissful unaware of that in the moment. For now he would get the rest that he needed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke to the loud shouts around him. He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them. The shouts stopped when Ichigo had moved into a sitting position. He looked around to see the masters having surrounded him. Kenichi sat in a corner and was shivering. Ichigo wasn't sure if he liked the situation. The smiles of the masters didn't help it at all. Ichigo gave them a questionable look even thought he really didn't want to know what they wanted from him and their smiles widened.<p>

"We have created a new training method for you after having found out about you being able to control life energy." Ichigo looked at them in disbelieve.

"I won't use it!" Ichigo almost shouted. His time would reduce if he used it and he really didn't want to leave. He only started to feel at home here and he didn't want to move away again.

"We will teach you a method that won't need you releasing that energy. You will use and change it inside your body." Ichigo looked puzzled at them but nodded. As long as he didn't need to release it outside he could live with it.

"We will start with the training right away." The elder said. Ichigo nodded and hoped that he didn't have too many bruises at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was dead tired at the end of the day. He had tried to strengthening his reiatsu inside his body. His skin became hard as steel and he needed to hold that while the masters hit him with everything. At first it were light blows but after some time they became harder, faster and stronger and Ichigo almost dropped it many times. They had also tried to teach him to transfer his reiatsu into other beings or things. At first he didn't success. It was when he suddenly felt pity because a flower had been trampled down that he transferred energy into it and it started to grow and seemed to be stronger than ever.<p>

Ichigo looked like a corpse the next morning and Kenichi wondered how Ichigo had survived that brute training when the masters had hit him with full force. Ichigo wondered the same. Niishima had also made up his mind after having seen Ichigo in action, or at least after it, that he would get Ichigo to join his group.

* * *

><p>It was a week later that Ichigo had enough from all the persuasion attempts that he finally snapped due to annoyance.<p>

"I will join you on to conditions." Niishima happily nodded. "First: You will let me have my peace of mind!" Niishima smiled devilish at that but nodded "…and second: I won't be commanded around. I hate to follow orders, if they are not good ones." Niishima nodded a second time. He could live with those conditions. Ichigo would follow orders if they were good and reasonable and he didn't want Niishima to annoy him anymore. The first Ichigo would get slowly used to. Niishima couldn't stop annoying people. He would need to live with that but he would reduce it as much as he could.

"We will meet today after school today in the meeting building. You can go with Kenichi. He knows where it is." Ichigo nodded and left. He would let Shiro have his fun today if the person himself wanted to.

'Shiro, do you want to have a bit of fun outside?' he thought and got a picture of a smiling and nodding Shiro inside his head. Ichigo smiled at that. They would have a happy first meeting were chaos would be guaranteed.

* * *

><p>It was after school that Ichigo, Miu and Kenichi arrived at the building. It looked like it was still in the middle of repairs and rebuilding but there already hung a sign with the name: 'Shinpaku Rengou' hanging at the very top of the building. The group went in and Ichigo let Shiro in the control of his body. He himself went into the deeper part of his mind to be able to rest a bit. School had been tiring like always.<p>

Shiro opened his eyes that had changed to black and gold but Kenichi and Miu didn't notice since they walked behind Shiro.

Shiro looked around the building. It really looked a bit like it was built for material artist, but the training room that Urahara had built under his candy shop would be needed to be here if he really wanted to train. Note to oneself (and also other soul part): Ask Urahara to build a training ground under this building. Ichigo also heard it and nodded.

'Can you call him now and ask him if he would do that for us?' Ichigo asked him with a questionable look even thought Shiro couldn't see it right now. Shiro nodded and got his or more like Ichigo's cell phone out.

"Hey Hat-and-Clogs, it's me Shiro. I wondered if you could build me a training ground here. There isn't enough room for me and Ichi to train. And there is this really big building where you could build it under." There was a pause before Shiro heard a reply.

"Of course I can! You only need to tell me where and when." Shiro could almost see the smirk that he got from Urahara.

"Of course now!" Shiro said with his normal insane grin plastered on Ichigo's face. Shrio told him where he needed to come to and asked:

"How long will you take?" It was out of genuine curiosity and Urahara answered with his normal goofy tone: "In one or two days. It doesn't really take that long." Shiro nodded and hung up. That was all the information that he needed. He only wondered how Urahara could build such a gigantic training ground in such a short time.

Miu and Kenichi didn't know what Shiro had talked about. They somehow didn't want to ask since they had heard him introduce himself as Shiro and had seen his insane smile. They moved toward the meeting room and finally arrived.

"You are pretty late!" Niishima said. Shiro didn't try to defend himself but it was better to answer.

"I looked around the building for a bit and found it lacking, so I called a friend that would be able to fix it." They nodded and Niishima wondered how the said friend from Ichigo would be able to do anything.

"I want you to introduce you to over newest member. He is Ichigo Kurosaki." Niishima said almost proudly and they wondered why. Shiro smiled at that and said: "No, you are wrong. Right now I am Shiro Kurosaki." Niishima's eyes widened while he slowly moved his head toward him to be greeted with one of Shiro's insane smiles.

"Ichigo let me lose today to have my fun. He is sleeping right now so if you need to content with me right now." They nodded. A strong breeze suddenly came through the still opened wall and moved Ichigo's hair up. His hair was pretty long and hung over his eyes. Now that the wind had blown his hair away they could, for the first time see his black and golden eyes. The all gasped and moved a step back.

Shiro's smile widened a bit by that. "Did you forget? Ichigo didn't just call me his demon for show. I am one after all!" His smile seemed to split his face, an expression that looked weird on Ichigo's face. It stopped for a second and widened even more when he felt Urahara approaching. It wouldn't take long before Ichigo and he had finally a playground. Maybe Urahara could even make it so that no reiatsu could leave the room. Shiro looked at all the group members and said:

"I need to go now. See you later alien, cat, fatso, emo, obsessed, punk, macho, cat2, smiley, underlings, Miu and Kenichi" and then he disappeared. Only a bit of spiraled dust was left behind at the spot that Shiro had just stood at.

"Who do you think go which of those nicknames?" Takeda asked with a big smile.

"You are smiley!" Almost everyone at the same time said. Takeda smiled even more.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had shunpoed toward Urahara that had already entered the building.<p>

"Hat-and-Clogs, could you make the door into it in one of the corners?" Urahara nodded and was about to start when Shiro also added: "Can you built it so that our reiatsu isn't able to move outside the room and that something in the room absorbs our released reiatsu?" Shiro asked or more like demanded. The sentences itself was a question but with the tone that Shiro was it was more like a demand that promised instantly death if it wasn't t his content. Urahara nodded happily and started to work. The son was about to go down when Urahara was finished. Shiro smiled at him and thanked him, receiving a confused look from Urahara. It wasn't Shiro's nature to thank someone, but he still grateful took it. The other were still inside the building, blissful unaware of what had happened in the course of the day. He shunpoed toward Niishima and appeared right behind him.

"Hey alien, the change my friend did is finished. Call everyone together and I will show it to you!" Niishima didn't show it but he had almost cried out from shock. Shiro's random appearances and disappearances weren't good for the health. He still nodded and called everyone together. Ichigo lead them down to the lowest floor and opened the door in the ground. The all stared at it.

"Was that door there before?" Thor asked a bit dumbly. They all shook their heads in response. There hadn't been this door before. They stared at it for a moment before hearing Shiro shout:

"Will you come down now or do you want to strike roots up there?" It snapped them out of their thoughts and they slowly moved down the ladder. When they arrived the sight almost stopped the function of their bodies. Before them was a gigantic field that was so fast that it should be against the building regulations. Shiro smiled happily and looked around. It was a bit smaller than the one at Urahara's but he could live with it. One thought struck all of them thought. How had this friend of Shiro been able to build something like that in such a short time? Shiro and Ichigo wondered the same. Urahara had said that he would take one day. It had only taken half a day. He didn't ask thought. It was okay like that and he had heard enough of Urahara's tone of voice to be able to live without it for half a year.

He only hoped that Urahara would stay away from him for that long.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

It's fun to write about Urahara. Sadly it wasn't much this time!


End file.
